Beauty in the Beast
by tayadventure
Summary: The creature finds himself in london in 2014, He meets a girl who teaches him how to be more human but is still shun by the way he looks. Can the girl teach people that there is beauty in the beast?
1. The Storm

**disclaimer: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs. I wrote this after seeing the National theatre performance of Frankenstein and I loved it Benedict Cumberbatch and Johnny Lee Miller had amazing chemistry together, if you ever get the chance to go and see it, I would highly recommened it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Storm<p>

**1818:**

Victor Frankenstein dragged the heavy sled across the ice behind him as he was following his creation that he wished he never made, never created, never built, and never had any thoughts or ideas about. For Victor had created a monster.

Victor could just make out the movements of his monster as he kept on walking through the snow, sleet, ice and wild winds.

Victor saw a lighting flash and the creature was gone, out of sight and for once out of Victor's mind.

**London, 2014:**

Jessie James opened the door of her lemon yellow Bedroom and fell straight onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow. Today was one of the worst days of her life and she didn't want to relive a moment of it ever again.

Jessie took her face from her pillow and watched as the sky turned from sky blue to sunset orange to dark black with white gleaming shining stars.

Jessie's eyes were beginning to drop from tiredness, when suddenly she saw a flash of lighting. She kept her eyes open just in case there was another one but there wasn't. Her eyes then turned to the bushes that were rustling.

Jessie got up and grabbed her torch and went to investigate.

She walked outside in the cool night air. She held out the torch so she could see where she was walking. Jessie walked up to the bush that she saw was rustling. She held her torch in front of her to try to see if something was there.

She couldn't see anything and decided that it was her imagination playing some wild tricks on her. Jessie stood up and was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her foot.

She was about to scream but the hand let go and a man came out. She saw that he wore clothes that were a mouldy brown with tares and he had scars all over the parts of the body that were visible to her. The man looked up at her; Jessie saw that he had nothing on his feet.

"Please do not fear me, for I am a man even if I do not look it." The man bowed.

Jessie saw that he had no hair but a scar running down his back. The man stood up straight. "Would you mind telling me who you are and where I am?" He asked.

"My name is Jessie James but you may call me Jess and you're in my Garden, in London, in 2014." She answered.


	2. Hidden

**Disclamier: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Hidden<p>

Jessie held onto the Creature's hand as they walked up the stairs in the dark lit only by a torch.

Jessie opened the wooden door to her lemon yellow Bedroom; she let the Creature in first before letting herself in. Once they were inside she closed the door behind her and locked it. She then flicked a switch and the room was lit up. They were lucky that no one saw them.

Jessie turned to look at the Creature but instead faced an empty room. She looked under her bed and found him.

"Please come out." She begged.

"No." Was the reply.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you'll scream when you see me and I don't want that."

Jessie sighed and was about to give up when suddenly an idea came into her head and said "I promise no to look at you, I'll close my eyes but I just want to talk to you."

Jessie held out her hand for the Creature to hold. She felt him hold her hand as she closed her eyes and helped him from under the bed. "What's your name?" She asked.

Jessie could hear the Creature take deep breaths. "Name? I have no name, just insults that people call me, I have been called Monster and Creature but I was not given a name."

Jessie felt sorry for the Creature. He had a kind soul and he looked human to her. "I like the name Creature; it sounds kind of like a prince's name from a fairy tale. Can I call you Creature?"

The Creature looked at Jessie, stunned. For he once thought that a name like that was bad but now he looked at it as a good name and his name. "I would like you to call me that."

The Creature saw Jessie smile. It was like the sun was in the room with him.

Jessie picked up some clothes off the bed. "Excuse me for I must get changed." And with that Jessie walked into another room and closed the door behind her, leaving the Creature with his thoughts.

The Creature looked around the room it was very vintage except for the colour of the walls. The Creature stopped looking around when he saw his reflection in the mirror. The Creature turned away when he saw himself. No matter what kind words Jessie used to describe him he was still the monster that no body loved or would love or even give a single thought about caring for him.

The door opened and Jessie walked in with new clothes on and her eyes were still closed, keeping her promise. "What do you want to sleep tonight?"

The Creature looked at her, then at the bed. "Floor." He answered.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I'm used to it." The Creature answered.

Jessie frowned. "At least let me make it comfortable for you."

She opened her eyes, her gazed avoiding the Creature. Jessie took some pillows and a blanket and laid them on the floor of the Creature. Jessie then turned away from the Creature.

The Creature looked down. He laid down on the blanket and pillows.

"Comfortable?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, thank you." The Creature answered.

Jessie smiled to herself. She then turned off the light and climbed into bed. "Goodnight."

Once the Creature thought that Jessie was asleep he replied "Goodnight angle."

Jessie woke to find the sun looking at her in the face. Jessie sat up and stretched her arms out. She looked down at the floor where the Creature was sleeping. She saw what he looked like in more detail. Jessie could see why people thought he was a monster but to Jessie he was more man than monster.

Jessie got out of bed, careful not to wake the Creature. She walked into the Bathroom and looked at herself in the shattered mirror.

The Creature opened his eyes. He looked and saw that Jessie wasn't in her bed. He turned onto his other side and saw Jessie looking at herself in the mirror. The Creature saw a look on her face that he never saw before. He saw the look of sadness. The Creature quickly closed his eyes when he saw Jessie looking at him. He then heard a thud and saw that Jessie had closed the door.

Jessie opened the Bathroom door and stepped out wearing her school uniform. Jessie saw that the Creature was awake. "Did I wake you?"

The Creature sat up. "No for it was the sun that awoke me."

Jessie smiled. "Me too."

The Creature looked at her; he saw that she looked like she was going somewhere. "Where are you going?"

Jessie looked at the Creature. "I'm going to School."

The Creature cocked his head. "School?"

"School is a place where I learn to read, to write and learn everything I need to know for when I grow up."

The Creature looked at her. "Man taught me, I learned to read, write. I read Paradise lost. I saw the seasons, he taught me how to feel, taught me how to be more human. Looked after me until I was a year old."

Jessie smiled. "What happened to him?"

The Creature looked away and answered. "He made me meet his daughter and her husband; he told me that they would accept me. But when they saw me, they attacked me and drove me to seek revenge. I burned down their house and killed them."

The Creature looked at Jessie and expected to find the look of anger or disappointment on her face but didn't for he found the look of sympathy.

"I don't think you did anything wrong."

The Creature was surprised to hear this for everything he had done he was taught that he was wrong and everyone else was right but now he was being told something different.

"And I don't think you know what you have done."

The Creature looked at her. He knew that she was angry with him or disappointed in him. "What have I done?"

"You let me look at you without shying away or telling me not to look at you."

And for the first time, Jessie saw the Creature smile happily.


	3. History

**disclaimer: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: History<p>

Jessie left the Creature in her Bedroom while she went to School. She was lucky that most of her family were out during the day because if they saw the Creature they would chuck him out or worse beat him till he would be begging for them to stop.

Jessie couldn't focus on her work because she was worrying too much about the Creature. She kept watching the clock as the seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into hours, for Jessie it was a long wait. Jessie was glad when the last bell rang for she could now go and home and make sure the Creature was okay.

Jessie burst through the front door, she ran upstairs, and Jessie opened the door to her lemon coloured Bedroom and found the Creature sat on her bed. Jessie closed the door, locked it, leaned her back against it and breathed a sigh of relief, he was okay, the Creature was okay, she worrying about nothing.

The Creature looked up at Jessie. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine; I was just worrying about you."

The Creature stared at her in disbelief. Someone was actually worried about him.

Jessie sat on the bed next to the Creature. Jessie took her school bag off her shoulders. She laid it beside her feet on the floor. Jessie unzipped the bag open and pulled out her homework.

The Creature leaned over and saw Jessie take out some sheets of paper with words on them. "What's that?" The Creature asked pointing to it.

"It's just some homework."

"Homework?"

Jessie looked up at the Creature. "When I go to School sometimes I am given School work to do at Home like maths and English."

"You teach me, I learn, we learn together."

Jessie looked at him confused. "Do you want me to teach you what I'm doing for homework?"

"Yes, I need to learn more."

Jessie nodded. She looked at her the sheet that was in her lap and saw that it was history. Jessie was about to begin when the Creature asked. "When do you take homework back?"

"I take it back when I have my next lesson. So this is my history homework and my next history lesson is on Tuesday and today is Friday, so I have four days to complete it." Jessie explained.

The Creature looked at the sheet that Jessie had in her lap. "What is history?"

"History is a study of past events or things that changed the world. So my history homework is to write my history. So I would have to write the events of my life up till now."

The Creature nodded.

"I'll start first." Jessie said.

And Jessie told the Creature about her life up till now. She told him about her family, her move from the country to London, moving School, meeting new friends and she even told the Creature that she found life hard. She told him how life felt like an exam and that if she didn't pass her life would be ruined.

"Your turn." The Creature heard Jessie say.

The Creature looked at her. "Pardon?"

"You turn, I told you my history, now you tell me yours."

The Creature looked away but looked back at Jessie again.

The Creature told Jessie about his life up till now but he left out one vital part. He left it out because he knew that Jessie would be angry and disappointed in him and he didn't want that. He wanted someone to actually be proud of him, to actually feel for him, to go through thick and thin together but most importantly he just wanted a friend. That's all her asked for was a friend.

The Creature looked at Jessie and saw that her jaw hung open. He couldn't tell if she was shocked or stunned.

"Creature, that's amazing. That was just amazing, I can't believe the way people treated you and especially Frankenstein. Did the people hurt you badly?"

"Yes, for I may have scars on my body but I also carry the scars inside, but mostly on my heart."

The Creature felt Jessie throw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, he felt Jessie bury her face into his shoulder. The Creature was startled at first and didn't know what to do but then he felt something that he hadn't felt before, he felt warmth. "What is this called?"

"This is called a hug."

The Creature put his arms around Jessie and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a moment, until Jessie realised that it was getting dark. Jessie pulled away from the Creature. Jessie put her homework on her desk and went into the Bathroom. She came out with a change of clothes. "You're not going to sleep on the floor tonight." She told the Creature.

The Creature stared up at her, confused. "Where shall I sleep?" The Creature thought that Jessie was kicking him out.

"You're going to sleep in my bed with me." Jessie smiled as she walked to the Creature.

The Creature stood up and allowed Jessie into her bed before he followed suit. Jessie and the Creature were both led on their side looking at each other. "Why do you change before you go to bed?"

"I change into my P.J.'s. I change into them because they are comfortable and cosy."

"Why is your mirror shattered in the other room?"

Jessie took her gaze away from the Creature before looking at him and answered "I was angry that my family moved me to London, I came home one night, and I was fuming and I punched the mirror."

The Creature put a hand on her arm. "Did I do it right?"

"Do what right?"

"Did I hug you right?"

"Yes you did."

"How do you know?"

"I think you know if you feel warmth."

Jessie kissed the top of the Creature's head. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I kissed you goodnight."

Jessie smiled and the Creature did the same to her. "Goodnight." They both said.

They both laughed. That was the first time Jessie heard the Creature laugh. She wished that he would do it more often.


	4. The Family

**Disclamier: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: The Family<p>

The Creature woke up and found that Jessie was not in bed. The Creature heard a door open. He turned onto his side and saw Jessie emerge from the other room. "Good Morning." Jessie said.

"Good morning." The Creature said as he sat up and stretched.

"I was just wondering, if um-you, if you-I mean would you. I want you to meet my family."

The Creature looked at Jessie. He was frozen on the spot, the last time he had met someone's family it had not gone well. What if her would do the same to Jessie's family? Then she would hate him.

Jessie saw the look of fear in the Creature's eyes. Jessie sat on the bed and touched the Creature's hand. "Don't worry if they say or do anything to hurt you I'll be there fighting your corner."

The Creature's body became unfrozen, the Creature asked "Promise?"

"I promise."

And all of the Creature's worries washed away at that moment. The Creature nodded his consent. Jessie smiled and the sun was in the room with the Creature again.

Jessie let go of the Creature's hand and stood up. The Creature swung his legs over the bed and stood up. Jessie held out her hand and the Creature took it.

Jessie led the Creature down the stairs. She could hear her mother, father and sister talking. Jessie told the Creature to stand by the Kitchen door so could he be out of view and then Jessie could talk to her family first.

Jessie stood in the doorway. Her sister was the first to see her. "Ah, it has come out of its bat cave." Her sister sneered.

Jessie ignored her sister. "Morning." Jessie greeted.

Jessie looked around nervously, she needed to tell her family about the Creature but didn't know how, and things like these were never easy. Her family had always been so judgemental.

"I have a friend that I want to introduce to you guys but he's very nervous and just please don't make any mean comments on the way he looks or the way he acts and please don't make fun of his name."

Jessie made her way to the doorway and took hold of the Creature's hand. She led the Creature into the Kitchen. Jessie saw the way her family looked at the Creature and she knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Family this is Creature, Creature this is my family." Jessie introduced them to each other.

Jessie heard her sister laugh. "Creature, that's a funny name because you look like one."

Jessie was about to fight the Creature's corner when to her surprise it was her mother that told her sister off. "Kelsey do not make fun of the way he looks."

"Take a seat Creature." Jessie's father told him.

The Creature took an empty seat next to Kelsey. Kelsey scooted away from the Creature, while Jessie's father stared at him as if he looking at something interesting in a Museum.

The Creature looked at Jessie and she knew that he was nervous and wanted to get out of the room. "Excuse us, we have to get ready." Jessie grabbed the Creature's hand and got him out of the room.

Jessie led the Creature into her room. "I am so sorry, I know that I said that I would be fighting your corner and I didn't, I'm so sorry."

"Do not worry."

"It's just I have a hard time standing up to them."

"I'll teach you to stand up for yourself."

Jessie looked at the Creature. "You would?"

"Yes, like I said, you teach, I learn. Now let me do the same to you."

Jessie felt happy tears slide down her cheeks. Jessie hugged the Creature.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, you did something right." She answered.


	5. Invited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs**

* * *

><p>Chapter five: Invited<p>

Jessie and the Creature woke up and went downstairs. They were met with the sight of Jessie's family gathered around the Kitchen table with smiles beaming on their faces.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Jessie asked.

"We've been invited to your Cousin Alice's wedding." Jessie's mother answered.

A wedding was the one thing that Jessie hated because her family weddings weren't very normal.

"I'll except you'll be the odd one out as usual." Her sister commented.

"I was actually thinking about bringing Creature with me."

The whole of Jessie's family burst out laughing. Jessie looked at the Creature. The Creature held her hand and that made Jessie feel ten times better. Jessie's family stopped laughing, they looked at her and only then did they realise that she was being serious.

"Oh, you're being serious. If you do take the Creature then make sure you teach him everything he needs to know." Her mother told her.

"Jessie I need to talk to you upstairs." The Creature told her.

"Excuse us a minute." Jessie told her family.

Jessie took the Creature upstairs and into her Bedroom. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm nervous about this wedding, I'm afraid that I will act like a monster and your family will hate you because of me. I do not want that for you."

Jessie tightly held the Creature's hand. "Creature don't think for a minute that you are going to make my family hate me because you are not going to and please don't worry about the wedding, I'll teach you everything you need to know. Like you said 'I teach, you learn, we learn together.'"

Jessie hugged the Creature. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	6. Dressed for a wedding

**Disclamier: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Dressed for a wedding<p>

A few days later and there was wedding hype in Jessie's house. While Jessie's mother, father and sister went out to buy their clothes for the wedding, Jessie got her's from the internet.

Jessie dress was delivered a few days before the Wedding. Jessie ran upstairs and opened her Bedroom door. The Creature was sat on her bed. The Creature looked at the box that she had on the bed. "What is that?" The Creature asked.

"It's my dress for the wedding; I'm going to try it on." Jessie told the Creature.

Jessie took the box into the other room and closed the door behind her.

The Creature waited and waited and waited for Jessie to come out of the other room. The Creature got off the bed and knocked on the door. "Jessie please come out." The Creature pleaded.

"If I come out will you laugh at me?" Jessie asked.

"No, Jessie I promise you that I will not laugh at you."

The Creature heard some movement then the door opened and Jessie stood there wearing a long purple dress that sparkled in the light. Jessie looked like a princess.

"Do I look okay?" Jessie asked.

"You look like a princess."

Jessie smiled a little. "Oh, that reminds me I have your suit."

Jessie walked out of the room to go and get the Creature's suit. The Creature looked around the room. He knew that he will have to tell Jessie one part of his story that he hadn't told her yet.

Jessie came back into the room carrying a suit. "Here," Jessie handed the suit to the Creature, "You can try it on."

The Creature walked into the other room and closed the door behind him. The Creature put the suit on and looked at himself in the mirror. This is the most human he has looked.

The Creature stepped out of the room. Jessie smiled as she looked at him. "You look like a prince."

The Creature smiled. Finally he was a man.


	7. The day before the wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: The day before the wedding<p>

It was the day before the Wedding and the Creature knew that he had to tell Jessie the one part of his story that he did not tell her.

The Creature saw the moment to tell her when they were alone in her room. "Jessie I need to talk to you."

Jessie sat on the bed with the Creature. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the Wedding, I should tell you this but you may be made and disappointed with me and that is okay because I still have not forgiven myself for what I have done."

Jessie stared at the Creature confused as to what he could do to make her mad.

"The truth is that Frankenstein had a wife. She was very pretty. After he destroyed my female Companion I asked him to create I took my revenge when I saw her alone in her Bedroom on their wedding night. I let her look and feel me, we talked but then I raped and killed her. Jessie believe me when I say that I didn't know what I was doing."

"I believe you."

That took the Creature by surprise. "You do?"

"Yes, you were so blinded by revenge that you didn't stop to think about what you were doing."

"Are you made at me?"

"Yes but I don't like to let my anger show."

Jessie changed for bed. The Creature slept on the floor because he thought that Jessie didn't want him near her.

Tomorrow was going to be the hardest day for the Creature to face.


	8. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frankenstein or the song mentioned in this chapter, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight: The wedding<p>

Jessie and the Creature awoke and got ready for the wedding. Once everyone was ready Jessie's mother got them all together to take some pictures. Once her mother had finished taking pictures they were on their way to the wedding.

Jessie's family arrived at the wedding and when Jessie got out of the car with the Creature, people stared at them. Jessie didn't take any notice because she was walking hand in hand with her friend.

An hour and a half later and Jessie's cousin was now married. Everyone made their way to the after party, where there would be music, dancing and tons of people.

The Creature sat next to Jessie and the whole family watched as the first dance started. Once the dance was finished everyone got up to dance. The Creature kept sitting out each dance that Jessie was dance to.

"Creature, please dance with me." Jessie begged.

"I am no good at it."

"You don't have to be good at it."

The Creature looked at Jessie and saw that she had pleading eyes.

"Fine you may dance with me."

Jessie smiled and she held the Creatures hand as she led him to the dance floor. The song that they dance to was 'when you say nothing at all.' Jessie laid her head on the Creature's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

To Jessie's surprise the Creature lifted her up in the air, as the song came to an end the Creature brought her back to the ground. Jessie kissed the Creatures cheek.

And for the rest of the night they didn't let each other go.


	9. GO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: GO<p>

Jessie's family arrived back at the house late at night. Jessie's mother and sister went straight to bed. The Creature and Jessie were about to go upstairs when Jessie's father entered the room.

"Creature, I would like to talk to you, alone."

Jessie walked up the stairs and left the Creature with her father.

"Creature, I like you and I know that Jessie likes you but you need to leave."

The Creature looked at Jessie's father confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jessie and I talked the other day and she told me that she can't cope with looking after you and told me to tell you to leave."

The Creature nodded sadly. He should have known that Jessie wouldn't keep him around forever. The Creature walked up the stairs slowly. Step by step all that went through his mind was everything that he and Jessie did together; it was all just a show. Jessie was only putting up with him.

The Creature opened the door to Jessie's Bedroom and found the she was in already in bed, sleeping.

The Creature walked over to Jessie's desk. He took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note.

_Dear Jessie_

_I am sorry but I must leave for I have upset the most important person that mattered to me. I must leave for it is the only way to make things better. Please do not try and find me for this is something that I must do._

_You will be in my and heart wherever I go. I will never forget you._

_From_

_Creature_

xxx

The Creature finished his note and left it on the floor where he usually sleeps.

The Creature quietly opened the door and looked at Jessie one last time. He quietly closed the door behind him and left.


	10. The Performance

**Disclamier: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten: The Performance<p>

4 years later:

Jessie sat on the bench outside the Circus fair ground. She was waiting for friends to turn up. Finally her friends turned up and they made their way into the Circus fair ground.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Jessie asked.

"I want to go see the hall of mirrors." Chloe said.

They went through the hall of mirrors. It made Jessie feel better about the way she looked. As they came out of the hall of mirrors they saw a sign with the neon green words of 'Cerberus.'

"Cerberus? What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It means demon of the pit." Jessie answered.

"I'll bet that's scary, come on let's have a look." Lexis said as they walked in.

They walked in, the room was dark lit only by a light above a cage. Inside that cage Jessie could see the shadow of a man. The man stepped into the light. Everyone gasped in horror and started to laugh and shout names at him. Only then did Jessie recognise the man.

It was the Creature.

How did it come to this?


	11. Breaking Out

**Disclamier: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven: Breaking Out<p>

As soon as Jessie got home she made a plan to get the Creature out of the Circus.

Jessie arrived at the Circus fair ground knowing that people check the place before they lock the gate and leave.

Jessie walked through the gate. Carefully not to be seen or heard. She made her way to the back of the Cerberus attraction. She held her torch in hand and lifted it up to look at the different cages and try to find the Creature. Finally Jessie found the Creature's cage.

"Creature, Creature, it's me, it's Jessie." Jessie said trying to make sure the Creature could hear her but she didn't want anyone to know that she was trespassing.

The Creature thought he could hear Jessie's voice. He was going to ignore it but something inside of him told him to not to believe in his thoughts. The Creature crawled up to the front of his cage and saw that it was actually Jessie.

"I came here to save you." Jessie told him.

"Why?" The Creature asked.

"Because I care, I'll explain later." Jessie told him.

Jessie took out the hair pin that was in her hair and put it in the lock. She twisted around a few times and finally the lock became unlocked. Jessie put the pin back in her hair and opened the cage door. The Creature crawled out and stood up. Jessie grabbed the Creature's hand and they blotted out of the Circus fair ground and down the street.

"Why did you leave?" Jessie asked.

"I left because I thought you were made with me and only putting up with me because you felt sorry for me."

Jessie frowned. "Creature I was never mad at you and I kept you around because I like you. Who told you those things?"

"Your Father."

Jessie frowned. "Creature, please do not think that for one moment my Father is right because he is not, I know how I feel about you and he doesn't, Creature I feel like you're the only person that understands me."

Jessie didn't know what she was doing but before she knew it, her lips were on the Creatures lips, kissing him.

The Creature didn't know what to do at first but he soon felt himself relax he put his hand on Jessie's arm. The Creature could kiss Jessie forever. Jessie pulled away.

"I'm sorry Creature; I didn't mean to force you to do that."

"Please, I felt what you felt, I felt the connection between us, I felt that love you feel for me, and I felt you."

Jessie smiled. The Creature and Jessie continued to walk hand in hand down the street.

"Creature?"

"Yes my dear."

"How did you end up in the Circus?"

"The night I left, I ran into a man who the owner of the Circus. He told me that I could travel with them and they would treat me like a human being but he lied, he put me inside a cage and whipped me till I talked to the people."

Jessie hugged the Creature. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me for not looking for you."

"I forgive you."


	12. Facing the music

**Disclamier: I do not own Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve: Facing the music<p>

Jessie and the Creature arrived at Jessie's house. They were standing on the doorstep.

"Ready?" Jessie asked.

"Ready."

"Time to face the music."

Jessie opened the door and walked in with the Creature behind her. "I'm home." Jessie said. As she closed the door.

"Oh Jessie, where have you been? You go for a walk and only return a half an hour later. I hope you have a good excuse because if not you're in big trouble…" Jessie mother stopped talking when she saw Jessie standing in the hallway with the Creature.

"Mother, I sure you remember the Creature."

Her mother stared at the both of them with a stunned look on her face.

Just then Jessie's father came down the stairs. Her father stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Jessie with the Creature.

"Father, you have a lot of questions to answer."

"Fire away then."

"Why did you lie to the Creature?"

Jessie's father saw no point in denying the truth. "I lied to that thing because he did not fir into the family or society."

"He has a name, his name is Creature and he is more human than you." Jessie stuck up for the Creature.

"Well he doesn't look human." Her father remarked and that added more fuel to the fire.

Before anyone knew what was happening Jessie walked up to her father and slapped him across the cheek. Jessie ran upstairs with tears in her eyes. The Creature followed her to make sure she was okay.


	13. Seeing the world

**Disclamier: I do not Frankenstein, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen: Seeing the world<p>

The Creature walked into Jessie's room and shut the door behind him. He found Jessie huddled in the corner of her bed. "I'm sorry." Jessie said.

"Why are you sorry?" The Creature asked.

"Because you saw my anger and I took it out on someone."

"You do not need to say that you are sorry for you know that I have taken my anger on people in worse ways than you."

"But I feel horrible Creature."

The Creature didn't know what to do. He looked around the room and saw Jessie backpack, he then had an idea. The Creature got off the bed and handed Jessie her backpack.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I am taking you away from this place. Jessie if you come with me, we could start a new life and forget about this place. Start a fresh life, somewhere else, just you and me."

"Okay," Jessie nodded, "I'll do it, I'll go with you."

The Creature smiled and held out his hand. Jessie held her backpack in one hand and the Creatures hand in other as they walked down the stairs and out the door into their new lives.

Jessie and the Creature would have a happy ending, they were going to make it happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it, done and dusted. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. I just have to come up with another on to write.**


End file.
